Arms Wide Open
by Daughter of Omega
Summary: A songfic from Vegeta's POV to Baby Trunks, to the song Arms Wide Open by Creed. Please R&R.


Arms Wide Open

  
  


Hey, minna! I do not own DBZ, or the beatiful song (at least I think it is) by Scott Stapp and the rest of Creed. I wish I did, but I don't. Even though I own all this crap with DBZ on it... I heard this song and just thought it fit Vegeta. *shrugs* oh, well, if you like it, leave a review, and if you don't like it, leave a review anyway! Even flames are accepted with ... Buaha... Arms wide open! hahaha *realizes that wasn't funny at all* oh, well, it tells me people are reading it! Go on, what are you waiting for? Read! 

  
  


"Vegeta?" Bulma asked the black-haired Saiya-jin. She had popped down the screen with her face on it into the gravity room. 

"What is it, Bulma?!" he yelled back angrily, not looking at the screen. True, he had come to be nicer to to the blue-haired woman since she had stayed with him after the gravity room had exploded. And, though he didn't know it yet, the conception of Trunks had made him act at least a bit more benevolent towards his -dare I say it?- friend. 

But he was angry that she had interrupted his training again.

"Vegeta!" she half-whined. Vegeta couldn't see her stamp her foot, but could tell by her upper body motion. "There's something important you... need to know." 

"Vegeta saw her facial features soften somewhat and paid attention. 

"I'm... I'm preg-nant." Her voice broke with the last word. Vegeta had to turn off the gravity simulator to prevent himself from falling. Bulma popped the monitor back up. 

  
  


Well I just heard

The news today

Seems my life 

Is gonna change

  
  


He opened the door of the gravity chamber and walked to Bulma in the control room. He inhaled deeply a few times and pulled her close in a tight embrace. 

Vegeta had done so much in his life... Tried to destroy Earth, seen the Eternal Dragon of Namek-sei, defeated some of the Ginyu Force, found a DragonBall or two, turned into a giant Oozaru, had even seen Hell! 

And Bulma had done a lot as well. Being the daughter of the President of Capsule Corp, she was already famous. She had survived an encounter with Emperor Pilaf, (even though I don't think that's too hard) re-designed a Saiya-jin scouter, flown to Namek-sei, learned the language, and even been turned into a frog. 

But neither was expecting this. 

  
  


I closed my eyes, begin to pray 

Then tears of joy, stream down my face 

  
  


I will have to show him how to train, thought Vegeta. The sooner he begins, the better. He smiled his Vegeta Smirk. Then, the prideful, arrogant look left his face, and one of compassion replaced it, and a single tear ran down his cheek. 

  
  


With arms wide open 

Under the sunlight 

Welcome to this place 

I'll show you everything 

With arms wide open 

With arms wide open 

  
  


"I'll be in the gravity chamber, Bulma," he said and turned, swinging his sweat towel (ew) over his shoulders. I... don't know if I can do this, Kami. Help me, please. Bulma was looking at him when he looked back at her. 

He sighed lightly and walked over to her. Once again he breathed deeply, having never done this before. He swept her into his arms in a hug. She looked surprised, but welcomed it and hugged him back. Then, at the same time, they broke the embrace and looked up to the sky, as if asking Kami something. 

  
  


Well I don't know, if I'm ready 

To be the man, I have to be 

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side 

We stand in awe, we've created life 

  
  


I will do this. For the sake of Bulma. And... the child. He walked out the door, but did not go to the gravity room. He instead went to the spacious backyard of the Briefs house. Just marveling at all the little things that made this planet Earth. Then his eyes drifted up towards the sun. And without that little ball of light, all those humans would be toast... 

"Uh-oh," he said out loud suddenly. "If the woman has a child, then she might not have the time to cook for me!" Maybe this "having children" business isn't such a good thing after all... He then got a thoughtful look on his face. 

"But he will have the royal blood of Vegeta-sei running through his veins, so he won't be that bad... Damn, there's two sides to everything on this baka planet!" he yelled in frustation. 

  
  


With arms wide open 

Uner the sunlight 

Welcome to this place 

I'll show you eveything 

With arms wide open 

Now everything has changed 

I'll show you love 

I'll show you everything 

With arms wide open 

With arms wide open 

I'll show you everything 

Oh Yeah 

With arms wide open 

Wide open 

  
  


He thought, more to himself than anything else, Never let a pathetic creature rule your life, Child. The worst thing in life to lose is your freedom. Remember you've got my blood in you. That prideful look, complete with the smirk, returned to his face. 

Do everything you can to stay away from those things. Do things just for the Hell of it. If someone gets angry, just blast them. That always works. And... Don't brush off the woman you love because of pride. Take the galaxy in your reigns. The universe is your plaything. Be... Be my son. 

  
  


If I had just one wish 

Only one demand 

I hope he's not like me 

I hope he understands 

That he can take this life 

And hold it by the hand 

And he can greet the world 

With arms wide open 

  
  


"I will love you. No matter how you turn out." 

  
  


With arms wide oepn 

Under the sunlight 

Welcome to this place 

I'll show you everything 

With arms wide open 

Now everything has changed 

I'll show you love 

I'll show you everything 

With arms wide open 

With arms wide open 

I'll show you everything 

Oh Yeah 

  
  


With arms wide open 

Wide open... 

  
  
  
  


Okay, peoples!! How was it??? I like when people give me reviews. People who give me reviews will get a cyber-Cheeto from me!!! How's that? Buahaha, I will have an Internet Cheeto monopoly!!! Bow to me, foolish mortals!! *quieter voice* Unless... unless you're Bill Gates. *Bows to Bill Gates* But he's immortal anyway, so I don't have to worry! *beams* Thankies! Review and I'll check out your stuff (If it's not... like epic) and review it for you! *is nice to people who review* Ja ne! -Cordelia

  
  


"I will someday be Queen, but I will always be myself." -Dagger, FF9


End file.
